


Brotherly love

by Kitten211994



Series: Fluff nothing but teeth rotting fluff! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten211994/pseuds/Kitten211994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Bucky, and Steve fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys works that are in this series DO NOT correlate with my other series.

Tony was in his workshop, had been for three days straight. The suit had needed so many repairs. Clint's bow needed an upgrade. Bruce had wanted his help with an experiment. And now he felt exhausted. His vision blurred as he looked at the plans for a new suit upgrade for the 12 time today. 'I only need to rest my head for a few minutes. Then I will get my work done.' Tony thought laying his head down on his desk. Sometime later he heard the lab doors slide open and closed as he was picked up and carried away. He let out a soft grunt in protest but was quickly shushed and soon he felt himself being laid down on a bed. When Tony woke up the next morning he had slipped into his little mindset. As he reached over to undo his latch on the crib Steve rushed in to help him out of the crib. Taking Tony's hand Steve led tony upstairs to the living room. When they entered Bucky rushed to greet them "Hi Tony! Wanna play? Please please please?!?" he asked bouncing around hyperly. Tony blinked slowly not yet fully awake. "uh sure I guess Buck." He replied yawning. Bucky ran over to the board games and pulled out the monopoly. Tony ran over to help his set up the game board, tiredness soon forgotten about. 

Steve watched his boys play monopoly with a happy smile on his face. Soon he found himself reaching for his sketch pad and quickly sketching out Tony and Bucky laying on the rug playing together. When he finished his sketch he smiled down at it knowing that this would be one of his favorite memories for a long time. Sighing, he stood and stretched before turning to his boys saying "Time to clean up. We have to go shopping today" The boys groaned in unison before slowly putting the pieces away and packing up the board into its box. They were soon headed to the grocery store to pick up some milk and Yes Tony, cookie dough for you and Bucky. 

While at the store Tony quickly grew bored. He turned to Bucky and sighed dramatically. Bucky looked over at him and gave him a sly grin, before quickly tagging Tony on the shoulder and shouting "Tag you are it!" and running off. Tony stood shocked for a second before he took off after Bucky, running at full speed. Eventually he caught up with Bucky, tagging him on the back before turning to run in the other direction. Soon they were laughing and chasing each other all over the store. Unfortunately for them they were not paying attention to where they were going and they soon ran straight into Steve, who gave them his best "daddy does not approve raised eyebrow" before tagging Bucky on the arm and saying "tag you're it." and running off to the other corner of the store. By the time they were asked to leave the store, all three of them were red in the face from laughing so hard. Steve threw his arm around Bucky and his other arm around Tony and thought life is good. Very good.


End file.
